


i'll wait for you

by vitane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Piano, Unresolved Romantic Tension, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitane/pseuds/vitane
Summary: Lucas is still too scared but it’s okay because Eliott isn’t going anywhere.





	i'll wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> its set like in a universe where they hang out much more often before they kiss

They are squeezed next to each other on a tiny stool in front of the piano. Lucas lets his fingers play some random melodies, not letting his mind dwell on the fact the right side of his body is pressed up against Eliott. Ignoring the heat, he plays a couple of notes that have been stuck in his head for the past week.

“It’s nice, will you teach me?” Eliott asks, the smile audible in his voice. 

Lucas quirks an eyebrow and gazes at Eliott. 

Eliott’s lips are still curved up in a grin, but Lucas can see anxiousness passing over his face. He breathes out. 

“It’s easy, just follow me,” he says and plays the first notes of the melody, giving Eliott time to repeat after him. Eliott’s biting on his bottom lip and he’s looking down at the piano, a focused wrinkle between his eyebrows. 

Lucas’ eyes are glued to him while his hand is hovering over the keys. 

They do it for a few minutes, Lucas instructing Eliott and Eliott diligently following his moves. They barely use words, communicating through gestures and glances. Eliott misses some notes, especially when Lucas speeds up, but Lucas only presses his leg against Eliott’s to let him know it’s okay. 

“You aren’t half bad,” Lucas breathes out, a soft smile playing over his lips. His fingers aren’t touching the keys now, letting Eliott experiment a little, but his hand is still close. 

Too entranced in the person that is Eliott, he doesn’t register when the music stops playing and there are featherlike touches over the back of his fingers. 

Lucas stops breathing when Eliott looks up at him, hesitance painted all over his face. 

“Can I?” 

Lucas desperately wants to ask back _can you?_ but nothing leaves his mouth. Eliott must understand, though. 

His hand is slightly shaking when Eliott tentatively entwines their fingers and he feels like he can finally breathe out. 

They look at each other for one, stilted moment, before Eliott’s forehead collides with Lucas’ shoulder and he inhales sharply. His hold on Lucas’ hand tightens and Lucas squeezes back. He lets himself be brave for a split second. 

“You feel safe,” Lucas hears Eliott whispering against the material of his shirt and feels Eliott pressing harder against his shoulder. 

“You have a girlfriend,” he deadpans, looking down at their hands, now resting between their laps. Belonging. 

“So do you,” Eliott answers, his tone laced with bitterness. He withdraws from Lucas, only so slightly. His eyes bore into him when he says, “I’ll break up with her. I told you already. Will you? If you want me… just say so.” 

His _I want you_ goes unsaid but the mere thought of it sends shivers down Lucas’ spine. It’s hanging in the air between them.

Eliott sounds small, unsure. Insecure, as if he didn’t believe Lucas felt the same. 

Lucas can’t blame him. Especially not when he stands up, his hand wringing out of Eliott’s grip. 

He tries to ignore the way Eliott’s face falls when he does so. 

“I can’t,” he says, his voice cracking. 

He’s standing with his back facing Eliott now, his heart beating painfully in his chest. 

Eliott reaches out for his hand yet again, clasping it between both of his palms. Then, he proceeds to kiss each of Lucas’ knuckle, being so gentle that something breaks within Lucas. 

He feels like crying when he turns around and his eyes meet Eliott’s. 

“We can’t do this,” he says. He wants to be here, cross the distance between them, but at the same time he needs to run away before he does something he’ll regret later. 

Understanding dawns on Eliott and he sobers up immediately. 

“Okay,” is his only response and he lets go of Lucas’ hand. 

Lucas wishes he held onto him a little longer. 

“I’ll go,” he grits out and Eliott only nods, resignation spread all over his face. 

Lucas has no idea how he manages to gather his things and be gone in the next minute. He feels empty, like he’s left a part of himself back there, with Eliott. 

He spends the rest of the day wandering around, feeling numb and out of place. He ignores his friends’ texts and Chloé asking if he wants to hang out. 

Then, Eliott texts him and he resurfaces. 

_broke up with lucille  
i’ll wait for you_

And maybe, just maybe, he isn’t completely lost.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! im @butchmoons and @vitanes(writing blog) on tumblr


End file.
